White Day Trouble
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Gouenji Shuuya has four people fighting over him. Looks like Fubuki Shirou has to step in and save Gouenji. T for shounen-ai, GouFubu, and Flames are not welcome!


**I don't own Inazuma Eleven. The idea is mine though.**

**.**

It was a weird day today.

For Gouenji Shuuya that is.

You see, there was a fight going on today.

And fights often lead to broken friendships, and he'd already played as the 'Team Therapist' many times before.

Luckily, he had the honour of falling in love with one of his 'patients'; Fubuki Shirou and vice versa.

They'd been going out for two whole months now, only the managers knew about this though.

So this meant that Gouenji's fans in Inazuma Japan didn't know he wasn't single.

And that was what the fight was about.

Little did he know, he wouldn't be playing as 'Team Therapist' today though...

So let's see what's going on now.

**.**

**.**

"He's mine!"

"No mine,"

"Both of you are wrong because he's MINE!"

Those were the shouts that Gouenji had been listening to for the past hour.

And strangely enough, it all started because of a calendar showing the date.

_March 14__th__..._

Meaning it was White Day.

So maybe Gouenji shouldn't have got everyone gifts on Valentine's Day, even though they were only gifts of friendship.

Because these gifts meant there would be conflict between; Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto and Utsonomya Toramaru.

Luckily, Hijikata was there to assist Gouenji in stopping the soon-to-be-war, but even his efforts were futile.

Who knew the fighting people could get so strong when they were fighting.

Poor Hijikata didn't, and now he's bandaging up his scratched arm.

"Will you guys quit it already?" Gouenji said, there was no point him losing his voice, then everyone would go into nurse mode, and end up making things worse.

And even if he did, it wouldn't stop the fighting.

So Gouenji decided to leave that room and get a snack from the kitchen.

On the way, he bumped into Tobitaka Seiya, who was combing his hair with a pair of earphones in his ears.

He saw Gouenji and took out his earphones before telling him; "It might be best if you use these," before giving him a pair of earphones he had in his pocket.

"Arigatou Tobitaka," Gouenji thanked, before connecting the blue headphones to his Blackberry Curve and playing one of the songs on the playlist.

As he was shaking his head to the beat, he didn't notice Fubuki come up behind him with two fingers of each hand raised.

He only realised this when Fubuki poked his waist, causing him to literally jump.

"Oh thank Kami-sama it's you," Gouenji praised.

"Everyone fighting?" Fubuki asked.

"Yeah," Gouenji said, his tone of voice said he wasn't proud of it either.

"They're fighting over you aren't they, I did tell you it wouldn't be the best idea to get everyone presents on Valentine's Day," Fubuki commented, a smile was plastered on his face.

"So what do I do, Hijikata made an attempt at stopping them, but I think he won't be doing much arm-work for a while," Gouenji explained.

"Why?" Fubuki asked, it was hard to believe even Hijikata couldn't stop them fighting.

"The poor guy got his arm scratched so many times, I think he'll have scars," Gouenji said.

"Oh, that's why I saw him in his dorm with a pack of bandages," Fubuki replied, nodding his head in thought.

Gouenji nodded before huffing when he heard the door open.

"Otousan, why are they fighting?" he heard Fuyupe ask.

Oh dear, this meant that the person who's entered the room was their coach.

He expected to hear shouting, but instead, Kudou sighed and left the room with Fuyupe, saying something about how White Day wasn't as chaotic as he thought it would be.

"I want this to end," Gouenji pleaded.

Fubuki had an idea now, and it wouldn't even require speaking.

"Hold that thought," Fubuki said, and ran up the stairs.

"Great, even he leaves me alone with these maniacs," Gouenji grumbled.

He went into the front room, hoping that Fubuki's idea worked.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the same room as Gouenji.

Gouenji was already standing up, so you can imagine his shock when he was spun around, so he was facing Fubuki- who was wearing a White and Black jacket, Black sleeveless top, Blue shorts, a pair of knee-length White socks and a pair of Black converse.

"Fubu-" was all Gouenji got to say before Fubuki crashed his lips onto Gouenji's and wrapped his hands around his neck.

It wasn't even a minute before the people who had been fighting gasped in shock.

When Fubuki ended the kiss, he faced everyone who had been fighting and winked at them before saying something that made them all feel silly.

"You're all wrong, he's mine," and with that, Fubuki dragged Gouenji by the wrist out the front door.

Everyone looked at each other before shouting, "No!"

**. Meanwhile .**

"Where are we going?" Gouenji asked.

"To the movies, I could hear them fighting for hours, and it's been annoying me for ages, don't know how you survived it," Fubuki responded.

Gouenji stopped for a minute, causing Fubuki to nearly drop.

"Gouenji, what's wrong?" Fubuki asked.

Gouenji smiled and gave Fubuki a quick kiss.

"Arigatou for the help,"

Fubuki smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, now let's go, I've already got your wallet, my wallet, a very huge appetite, and you're paying" Fubuki said, before dragging Gouenji once more.

**.**

And they spent the whole day out, enjoying the lovely sunshine, the food they ate, and the movie they watched.

And Fubuki also had his White Day Chocolates to enjoy too.

.

**Just an idea I got from looking at some pictures on Zerochan: HQ Anime Image Board.**

**Hope you liked the story.**

**I can actually imagine Fubuki wearing that outfit, looks KAWAII on him.**

**Fubuki: ...**

**R&R.**


End file.
